I care
by Htress
Summary: Deathfic. After one year, can Cloud overcome his grief for killing the only one that cared about him? Yaoi SephXCloud


I care

- No… please stop!

As an answer, his torturers jabbed a knife deep inside his shoulder. Cloud Strife cried out in pain, but the leader of the gang gagged him. His arms and legs were seized. A hot breath found it's way to his ear.

- Be quiet, little one… You don't want to bring the General here, no? To see you in a so humiliating position, about to be beaten up to a bloody pulp? You're a weakling, and we'll see that all the academy knows it!

Cloud's eyes widened in alarm but soon they shut close as a hard fist collided with the side of his face. The rest of the gang joined in, and in no time they had cut, kicked and bruised the poor boy all over, leaving him in shreds in the middle of the officer's hall. Cloud stayed there, unmoving, for what seemed hours to him. Then, after making sure they were gone, he began to crawl away, leaving a bloody trail behind him, until he reached a large oak door with a plaque on it. The name engraved held his only hope. Too bad he fell unconscious. For hours it seemed before he could grasp again a little corner of reality.

- Hold on, I have my materia… I'll heal that wound. Just hold on, he heard someone say softly.

Whoever that person was, he gently removed the trooper's wasted jacket and, soon Cloud felt the soft green glow take care of the deep gash. The blond moaned and stiffened, but was hushed.

- It's alright. You're safe, you're…

- What the hell is going on here! I found your sword and brought you everything you wanted but- Holy shit!!! Cloud!

- Zack, please, I found him lying in front of my office minutes ago. I don't know what happened. Just help me to treat his wounds. I'll take him to my quarters afterward.

Cloud opened his eyes. In the dimly lit office, he could recognize the two people standing there: Zackary Hoecken, Commander of SOLDIER, and General Sephiroth. The Commander looked at his superior in a awe. He never heard Sephiroth's voice shake like that, nor seen him cry. And he was, now. Without a word, he kneeled down and started to clean the numerous cuts his friend was bearing. Cloud just lay there, letting himself being treated. When they finished, Sephiroth dressed him before wrapping him a the grey blanket, and then put the ice on Cloud's cheek. The General cradled the injured young man, his head bent down, hair hiding both faces.

- Why does it always happen, Zack? Why does everyone approaching me end up like this? 

The blond felt his friend hesitate, he could even imagine him scratching the back of his neck nervously before answering.

- I don't know, Sephiroth. But hurry up before everyone starts to show up. I'll have someone clean up that mess.

- Thank you.

*******

- Cloud? Cloud!!!!

Someone was shaking him and Cloud's eyes snapped open. There was Yuffie in front of him, and everyone was looking at him. The ninja put her hands on her hips.

- Well, you won't fall asleep when we just /start/ the party, no?

The party… party… oh yeah, /the/ party… Cloud forced a smile and wave Yuffie to go away gently. Although Tifa had been very kind and careful to call it the celebration of the Planet, he knew very well why they were all here, and it was hurting him. One year had passed, one year since they saved the Planet, one year since…

- Well, ain't that a nice place, he'd gotten! Didn't know you liked it that much, here, spiky head…

Barret was looking around him, well, his house wasn't that huge… maybe a little bigger than normal, but, oh, he liked it the way it was. He had grown up in this house, he didn't feel like leaving it. Cloud lifted himself from his armchair. He had been expecting them, but apparently, he had fell asleep in his chair while waiting. Since they separated to live their lives, he had become very quiet, and spent his time reading and walking around the mountains.

- Hey, Cloud, Reeve said, I wouldn't mind a tour, I've never been here before…

- Neither did I, or Cid for that matter, added Vincent.

- Me too! And I wanna go on uncle Cloud shoulders!

- Marlene, Cloud laughed, Don't you ever change!

Cloud lead them to every room in his house and they finished by the living room, where, over the fireplace, rested three pictures in funeral frames, the Masamune and the Ultima weapon.

- Oh! The Flower Girl!, exclaimed Marlene, And who are they?

Everyone winced, but Cloud looked at them with a sad smile.

- It's alright, I can tell her. The one, there (he was pointing the one to the very right) is Zack, he was a close friend of mine. And him (the one in the middle) it's… it's a picture of Sephiroth.

- Oh yeah! Daddy told me about him!, she chirped back, He's in the Promised Land with the Flower Girl waiting for you.

Cloud hugged Marlene before letting her go, saying that he couldn't believe it came from Barret.

- Let's try not to think about all this, he said, after all, we're all here to have some fun, no?

And promptly they started music and got out the drinks.

*******

Soft music was filling his hears, and the drinks he had downed were making him fuzzy. Perhaps he wasn't the only one, because Sephiroth was smiling so freely, now. They were all alone as they danced, arms around each other's waist. Cloud reached for the silver hair, bringing him down for a fierce kiss. The General toppled over and fell on top of the blond, never breaking the contact. Cloud, though, felt everything blacking out in him, his vision became blurry as Sephiroth's mouth descended to nip at his collar bone. But it was too much, the alcohol and the pleasure mixed together knocked him out.

When he woke up, he was welcomed by a sweet kiss on the forehead. Sephiroth was kneeled beside the bed, a damp cloth in hands. The silver haired man chuckled before ruffling Cloud's bond hair.

- You never had alcohol before, am I right? You should have tell me… Are you feeling better, now?

Cloud nodded, but nuzzled back his pillow. He was feeling dizzy. He felt Sephiroth bring up the covers to his neck, then he heard him left the room. Cloud began to think about his relationship with the General. So far, they haven't made love, yet, and the blond could tell his lover was waiting patiently until he would be ready… In fact he had been since a certain time, now. And yesterday he really thought they would be… But obviously, he should have tell Sephiroth he never touched alcohol before, but then again, the man probably stopped when he realised he was totally out of it. Cloud was happy with him, the man was much more gentle and careful than what he could show to the exterior world.

- Sephiroth?, he called suddenly

The man wasn't long to appear in the doorway.

- Yes?

- Come here, please.

- What's the matter?

- I just wanted to thank you, for yesterday, and apologize, because, I really, really wanted what you were offering me. I'm ready for you, Seph, I want you.

Sephiroth bent down and wrapped his arms around Cloud, slipping in the bed with him. Nothing happened that afternoon, Sephiroth just held Cloud while he was resting, but they talked until the General himself admitted he never had wanted someone as much as he wanted the blond. Both were now looking forward with confidence the day the would be one together.

**********

Cloud left his bed slowly. Everyone was asleep. First he went to Tifa, brushing her long cocoa hair with his fingers. Then, sadly, kissed her forehead. He looked at her a long time, silently apologizing for everything he had put her through. His next stop was for Marlene and Barret, and in their room left a white flower, just like the first time he came back from mission with AVALANCHE. Nanaki was easy to please, too, the red furred beast liked a lot to be petted, even if he wasn't showing it. Then the most surprising couple; Cid and Vincent. Both men were sleeping on the couch, and Cloud couldn't help but to cry when he pulled up the sheet over them both.

- Be happy, you two, he whispered painfully, I wish you to be together forever.

Turning on his heels, he grabbed Sephiroth's picture resting over the fireplace, hugging it over his heart before going to Yuffie. After wishing her good luck for everything, he returned into his bedroom, closing the door.

- I'm sorry everyone, so sorry, but I tried…

Putting the picture on his pillow, he walked into the small bathroom to retrieve three pill bottles; antidepressant, cortisone (for his migraines) and sleeping pills. He downed the last bottle, knowing that they would take effect first.

- Do not mourn for me, please, I don't want you to. I'll be happy with him. One year, Gods… one year of trying to understand, to forget or forgive. I realise I should have taken your hand back then…

He corked the two other bottles, and swallowed their content calmly throwing them in the trashcan afterward. He went to the window, touching the cold glass a moment before undressing himself before getting into his navy blue pyjama. The stars seemed to shine brighter that night. His vision blurred for an instant; it was time. He lay back on his bed and drew the covers up to his neck, making sure the letter he'd written earlier was under his pillow. Then, his eyes closed.

- Please, come back for me, Seph.

********

The next morning

- What is he doing? He should be up by now…, Tifa said worriedly

- It's weird, commented Vincent, I tried to go into his room a moment ago and couldn't pass his door, I don't know why.

- He left a flower for Marlene in our room yesterday.

- And Sephiroth's picture disappeared, added Red XIII

Them Yuffie, who had gone to the well to fetch some water, burst into the house, saying that she saw Sephiroth walking down all the way here. They all gathered to the main window to witness him effectively striding to Cloud's home. Strangely, he wasn't dressed in his usual black outfit, but he had a green shirt, white pants and was wrapped in a thick silver shawl. A black wing sprouted from his back as he stopped just in front of the house. At the same moment, Marlene ran upstairs to go and get Cloud while his bedroom door opened. The little girl didn't saw him pass through her and continued her way to the bed. Cloud stopped at the foot of the staircase.

- You came back… for me?, he asked in a awe

- Yes, I came back… You know I care.

AVALANCHE looked at their leader with eyes wide open as he ran through the door. Without knowing why, most of them were crying already when the little girl shouted to her dad that Cloud wasn't moving and cold as ice. The two angels disappeared in a flash of light before their eyes. Vincent was the first one to get a hold of himself and raced to Cloud's room. He was laid on his bed, unmoving. The dark haired man searched for a pulse… nothing. His body was cold, but his face, his face was looking so peaceful, not smiling, not frowning, expression frozen as if he was just sleeping. His eyes caught a glimpse of a letter under the pillow that held only few words: I care for you all, and I'll guard each one of you from my Promised Land. Please, once again, I beg you to forgive me. Thinking of you always, Cloud Strife.

- He is gone, Vincent said, knowing that everybody was behind him, He found his Promised Land, and, in a way, I am happy that he found it with my son.

The funerals were held in great privacy, only the seven of them, together to send the saviour of the Planet to the Promised Land. Cloud would rest forever beside his beloved, in the depths of the Northern Crater.

End

Author's notes

What can I say? It's been running through my head lately, and I couldn't get to sleep because of that tiny wheenie idea. SO let me sleep!!!! Damn muse… hyperactive… ZZZzzzzzZZZZ…


End file.
